towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Death is just the Beginning
center|350px Death is just the Beginning ist eine Kurzgeschichte und handelt von der Geschichte der Unterwelt. ---- Die Großen Wesen waren mit einem Großteil des Aufbaus dieses Universums fertig. Es gab jetzt schon viele Reiche. Artakha, Karzahni und Kanoya, waren momentan die größten Landflecken des Universums. Die Matoraner erbauten nun nurnoch Metru Nui und die Kontinente. Doch die Aufgabe der Großen Wesen war noch nicht vollendet. Eine blaue Gestalt stand neben den großen Wesen und sah sie an. Diese Gestalt war Helryx. Nun ging ein Großes Wesen mit ihr aus dem großen Saal heraus und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Kanoya. "Wie weit ist die Maske?" Fragte Helryx den Matoraner, der in der Schmiede von Kanoya kräftig an der Kanohi rumbastelte. "Sie wird bald vollendet sein, aber mir fehlt eine große Kanoka-Disk." Sagte der Matoraner. "Helryx, frag ihn welche Kanoka-Disk dies sein soll. Ich habe noch etwas anderes vor." Sagte das Große Wesen und verschwand. Es machte sich auf den Weg in das Inselreich Artakha, wo es vom gleichnamigen Herrscher gerne willkommen geheißen wurde. "Hallo Artakha. Ich will es kurz fassen. Du hast uns immer nach einer Maske gefragt, die dir helfen kann dein Reich zu bauen. Nun haben wir diese Maske, aber Karzahni besteht auch auf sie. Deshalb werdet ihr gegeneinander antreten müssen. Ihr werdet das Herz des Großen Geistes in Karda Nui bauen, und welches besser wird, der bekommt die Maske!" Sagte das Große Wesen. Artakha und es gingen daraufhin nach Karda Nui. *** Zwei große Wesen, gefolgt von einem in Licht gehüllten Wesen, befanden sich mittlerweile auf Voya Nui. Eines hielt einen glasbehälter in seinen Armen, in dem ein goldener Gegenstand war. Die beiden Wesen gingen nun eine Treppe von 777 Stufen hinunter, legten aber immer wieder Fallen. Dann erreichten sie einen großen Raum und eines der Wesen begann zu dem Lichtwesen zu sprechen, während das andere seine Stimme auf Tonband aufzeichnete. "Umbra, du wirst diese Kammer, die Kammer des Todes bewachen. Niemand darf sie durchtreten, ohne ein Opfer gebracht zu haben. Die Maske des Lebens ist zu wertvoll und gefährlich, als dass sie unachtsam alleine gelassen werden kann." Sagte das Große Wesen und Umbra folgte. Dann waren die zwei Wesen in einem weiteren großen Raum. Dort befanden sich bereits Axonn und Brutaka. "Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit." Sagte Brutaka und betrachtete die Goldene Maske. Dann stellte er sie auf ein Podest, in der Mitte der Kammer, die ab diesem Tag nurnoch als Kammer des Lebens bekannt war. *** Ein weiteres großes Wesen war in der Zwischenzeit auf Karzahni gewesen und sprach mit dem gleichnamigen Herrscher über das, worüber das andere Wesen mit Artakha gesprochen hatte. Karzahni nahm die Herausforderung gerne an und folgte dem Wesen nach Karda Nui. Dort trafen sie die anderen beiden großen Wesen, die gerade von Voya Nui kamen. "Hallo Karzahni, hallo Artakha. Ihr seid hier um gegeneinander anzutreten um die Kanohi der Erschaffung. Wer auch immer das funktionsfähige Herz von Mata Nui schafft, der wird die Maske bekommen. Karzahni wird den Cardax, tief unter uns, bauen und Artakha wird sich den Codrex, genau hier wo wir jetzt stehen vornehmen. Ihr werdet natürlich von den Matoranern eures Reiches unterstützt werden." Sagte eines der Großen Wesen. Die beiden Herrscher hatten ein Zeitlimit von einem Jahr, in dem sie die beiden kuppeln herstellen konnten. Das eine große Wesen ging mit Helryx in der zwischenzeit zurück nach Kanoya, wo die große Maske der Situationsveränderungen, die Kanohi Atorika, geschmiedet wurde. Dann brachten sie ihn an einen kalten Ort zum aushärten und versteckten sie in der Kuppel über Metru Nui. Als das Jahr vorbei war trafen sich die großen Wesen wieder in Karda Nui und sahen sich die Kuppeln an. Zuerst bestaunten sie den Cardax. Er war äußerst gut, und die Großen Wesen wussten nicht, wie Artakha dies überbieten sollte, doch Artakha schaffte es und gewann die Maske. "Karzahni, deine Kuppel ist sehr gut, aber nicht so gut wie die von Artakha. Wir haben aber totzdem Verwendung für sie. Hier wird die Unterwelt entstehen. Ein Ort an dem die Toten verweilen werden!" Sagte eines der Großen Wesen. Karzahni schien sichtlih zufrieden zu sein. Das Große Wesen verschwand und Karzahni schlich nun durch seine Kuppel. Er ging in einen Verwinkelten Gang und an dessen Ende befand sich eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Spiegelwelt". Diese öffnete er nun. Er landete in einem Raum voller Spiegel und öffnete die Tür, die aus ihm herausführte. Dann sah er die Landschaft. Er lächelte und verschwand wieder. "Bald ist die Zeit gekommen!" Sagte Karzahni und hegte den Plan dort die Toten hinzubringen um mit ihnen eine Armee der lebenden Toten zu erschaffen. Nun ging Karzahni zurück in sein Reich, dort wurde er erneut von dem Großen Wesen besucht. "Karzahni, du weißt sehr viel über dieses Universum. Doch zu viel wissen kann in Versuchung führen!" Sagte das Wesen. "Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte Karzahni. Das Große Wesen öffnete seine Hände und ein Strahl aus Energie flog auf Karzahni zu. Als das Licht erlosch war das Große Wesen weg... und auch Karzahnis Erinnerungen. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724